


The Games We Play

by GioGioStar



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sara is also super SUS, Twitch Streaming, Viktor is super SUS, among us gameing, mentions of the pandemic, this actually happened in a game of mine, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27124615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GioGioStar/pseuds/GioGioStar
Summary: “Guy’s, don’t bother muting, I’m going to start a meeting,” Viktor stated.As soon as he could, he pressed the button and the emergency meeting started.“Look, I started this before the last vote. I feel really bad that we voted Yura off like that. But JJ, that was really sus with you blaming him like that. We all saw that he wasn’t the impostor and I think it might be you.”OrIn which they all play Among Us.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 74





	The Games We Play

Viktor watched with a smile as he watched from the couch his husband making his way over to the desktop. He was curled up on the sofa with Makka, a nice hot cup of tea, and his own laptop on the armrest. This entire year has been rough. Pandemic still in full swing, made Viktor rather stir crazy. He needed to be with other people. He was a social butterfly by nature. Even though he did enjoy every once in a while just staying at home with a good book. Or even having the raven-haired Japanese beauty rest his beautiful head on his lap.

But Viktor felt like he was the luckiest man in the world. Yuuri had always tried to get him to play videogames with him. However, the Living Legend wasn’t exactly comfortable in jumping into gaming. But Yuuri was a darling. Slowly, he had introduced him to this part of his life. Even though Viktor was well aware of Yuuri being a gamer. He’d seen his husband gaming a lot. He’s even interrupted him from his gaming sessions, having Yuuri toss the remote to the side as he attacked his lips and neck before both of them making love.

The first game that he really did get him into was sweet and simple, Animal Crossing. They shared his switch for the longest before Viktor ended up dropping so much money because he wanted his own switch and game. They worked on Viktor’s island for over five hundred hours together getting it just right.

Now, they were both setting up to play a game with their friends. Even though it was a couple of years old, with everything going on in the world, it was providing a lot of fun for both of them. This was the closest to human interaction besides going out for necessities.

“You better not kill me like last time,” Viktor smiled back at Yuuri.

“Look, if you don’t want to die, maybe not follow me everywhere.”

“But Yuuri,” Viktor was laughing. 

“And if you’re the imposter and vent in front of me, I’m going to report you like last time!”

“But I’m your husband, you have to trust me!”

“I’m your husband and I will murder you in this game.”

“I got my headphones on and I’m on Discord through my phone,” Viktor sighed as he looked at Yuuri, “You do the same.”

Yuuri nodded as he threw his Hyper X Cloud headset on as he and Viktor joined the lobby they would be playing in.

Yuuri was looking at his character that was in a blue spacesuit. The name KATSUDON in white over his character. Already there was a character in green with the name memes with a hamster ball following them around. He saw a pink character with the name ВИКТОР, a pink flower on their head, a cyan dog by their side. A yellow spaceman with cat ears appeared shortly after Viktor with the name ICE TIGER.

“You’re in the room,” Viktor smiled as he made his character spin around Yuuri.

“Yeah. Hey, Phich who else is joining?”

“You’ll see,” Phich laughed through Discord.

They waited as more people came into the game until there were finally ten people in the game. Viktor recognized everybody. Most of them, he was perfectly alright with. One, though he was gritting his teeth. JJ was joining the game too. It wasn’t that Viktor didn’t like JJ. He didn’t like the cocky attitude that the young man had. But Viktor needed to remind himself that JJ was barely out of his teenage years. He was still growing. Still finding what kind of person he was. Viktor knew that from his own youth, he was probably just as cocky, if not more because he was already dealing with so many wins when he was in the Junior circuit.

Viktor was looking over the lobby. He was surprised by just how many people were playing this round. He knew that Yuuri and some of the others were streaming this on Twitch for charity. All the money that Yuuri was making for this stream was going to be going to helping underprivileged children finding their passion in the arts like music, dance, and things like that. Viktor knew that it was important for Yuuri. Dance was what got him into figure skating. It was one of the ways that he was able to handle his own stresses and anxieties. And it’s how they were able to meet, fall in love, and live their lives together.

“Yuuri, how many people are watching right now?” Viktor asked.

“Oh, uh let me see,” Yuuri mumbled as he messed with his computer, “we have about 10k watching.”

“I bet once we actually start playing we’ll get more people watching,” Phichit laughed.

“Start the game already,” Yuri blurted out, “I wanna murder all you losers!”

“Alright guys, when the game starts, if you guys are streaming, just mute your mic for Discord. If you aren’t streaming mute your mics when we are on the map. Turn your mics on when we are in the discussion and voting phase. For those not playing but are on Discord watching one of the streams, you can have your mics on, but please do not reveal who the crew and Impostors are.”

“Cool,” Beka spoke.

“Can Leo and I join in on one of the rounds?”

“I don’t see why not,” Viktor chirped up, “I’ll sit out a couple rounds after three rounds of this for one of ya.”

“I would too, but I’m streaming,” Yuuri sighed.

“Same,” Phich spoke back.

“I’ll sit a couple rounds out for you,” Emil’s smile could be heard from the server.

“Are we going to start now?” Yuri asked.

“Yeah, in a few minutes. I just gotta unmute myself from here and,” Phichit was talking to those on his stream, introducing himself along with everybody else who was in the game.

Yuuri was doing the same, thanking everybody for taking their time out of their days to watch them all play and collecting money for the charity. Viktor was just having his character running around Yuuri, a cyan dog chasing his character.

“Alright, let’s get this show going!” Phichit laughed as the timer started going down.

When it hit zero, the screen turned dark, a red spacesuit hushing everybody before the music started signaling that everybody knew their own roles. Viktor had a bit of a smile on his face. Very rarely was he ever the Impostor. He saw that Sara was his ally this round. He really did hope that they would win. Sara was always so nervous when it came to being the imposter. Viktor, Sara, and Yuuri were roaming around in the ship.

“Vitya, stop following me and do your tasks.”

“But how can I when I just want to be with my husband?”

“Viktor, the impostor will win if you don’t do your ta, Sara! Why would you kill me? Viktor, you saw her!”

“Thank you, Sara, I didn’t want to murder my husband,”

“You dick,” Yuuri was laughing, “I should have suspected Sara was being so sus.”

Viktor laughed as he started sabotaging the map, making the lights go out. He vented along with Sara to the Weapons. He was so thankful that he had cut the lights out. It seemed that somebody was on top of the vents. He quickly ended them, noticing that it was Beka.

“For shame, Vitya, murdering your own friends like that,” Yuuri had a slight smirk on his face.

“It’s how I got to the top,” Viktor was laughing.

“Oh, somebody found my body,” Yuuri mused.

“Red did. Who’s Red?”

“JJ,” Yuuri sighed.

Everybody had turned on their mics again, Phichit reminding that those who had died must keep their mics muted because they died, but they could talk on the chat since those alive wouldn’t be able to see it. Viktor was sure that Yuuri and Beka were just confirming that Sara and Viktor were the Impostors this round.

“Where?” Viktor asked trying to sound choked up, “where was my husband found? I can handle it,”

Yuuri clicked his tongue at the question, knowing full well that his husband had just witnessed his early out of the game.

“Nav. And you? You’re always following Katsudon,” Yuri barked.

“I lost him when the lights were cut. I thought he was following me to get them fixed,” Viktor lied smoothly.

“Self-reporting much?” JJ spoke.

“Why would I self-report, asshole?”

“Go back to the scene of the crime, report it because you knew that people were close. Vote Yuri off. When he’s Impostor, he almost always kills the other Yuuri first.”

“You asshole, I didn’t kill Katsudon!”

“Prove it!”

“I don’t have to prove jack shit to you! I bet you fucking killed Katsudon just so you could blame somebody else!”

“Yeah. I’m voting,” Viktor sighed, “but JJ if you’re wrong, I’m doing an Emergency Meeting because that is really sus.”

“I’m not the Impostor. Yuri is.”

Viktor had placed his vote along with everybody else. When the votes were in, it seemed that everybody had voted for Yuri. Viktor watched as the Yellow character was ejected into space, followed by the words ICE TIGAR was not the Impostor (2) Impostors remain.

“Guy’s, don’t bother muting, I’m going to start a meeting,” Viktor stated.

As soon as he could, he pressed the button and the emergency meeting started.

“Look, I started this before the last vote. I feel really bad that we voted Yura off like that. But JJ, that was really sus with you blaming him like that. We all saw that he wasn’t the impostor and I think it might be you.”

“I’m not the impostor! I have a visual task, I can prove it.”

“I don’t believe you. You both were arguing really hard and throwing each other on the bus. I think Yuri was right and he saw you.”

“What?”

“Viktor are you sure?” Sara asked.

“Look, how many of you think that both of them arguing like that was sus? Both of them were fighting really hard saying that the other was the impostor. And we see that Yuri was innocent. Would you find it strange that JJ accused him and now we know that Yuri is innocent.”

“Yeah, I found that way too sus for my taste,” Phichit stated.

“Sorry,” Georgi started, “but it doesn’t settle well for me, JJ.”

“Same,” Christ stated.

“So are we all voting?” Viktor asked.

“Yeah.”

“You got to be kidding me!” JJ started, “I didn’t kill anybody this round because I’m crew!”

Viktor voted, seeing that everybody soon started voting as well. When the results came in, everybody had voted for JJ, while JJ voted for the round to skip. Viktor had muted his mic along with everybody else. Viktor was smiling widely as he saw JJ being thrown out. He saw his husband’s face, mouth agape at what he just witnessed.

“Vitya, remind me to never piss you off.”

“Yuuri!”

“I cannot believe that you managed to get everybody to vote JJ off. You knew damn well that he was innocent.”

“But I’m the Impostor this round and I want to win,” Viktor grinned.

“What were the ghosts saying in the chat?”

“That they cannot believe that you just pulled this pulled this bullshit off.”

“I love you though,” Viktor was giving his heart-shaped smile as he blew a kiss at his husband.

“I love you too,” Yuuri smiled back at him.

Viktor was turning off the lights as he managed to get another kill. He smirked as he realized that he had killed Phichit. He chuckled when he heard his husband silently curse, the screen revealing both Sara and Viktor as the winners.

“Yes, my Yuuri?” Viktor was grinning when they were sent back to the lobby.

“Holy crap, Viktor, you killed me! Man, gg, guys, gg,” Phichit was howling.

“Yeah, gg everybody,” Viktor smiled back.

“Oh no, Viktor, you threw me under the bus.”

“I’m sorry, JJ,” Viktor started, “both you and Yura were arguing and I just couldn’t resist taking advantage of it. It’s part of the game.”

“I’m killing you when I’m the impostor.”

“Go for it,” Viktor smiled.

“Hey, I’m going to let my brother play this round,” Sara smiled.

“Is he going to still be Orange?”

“Yeah, but he’s going to change the character’s hat.”

“Can’t wait for the next round. Hope that I’m the Impostor,” Yuuri laughed.

“Same,” Viktor smiled.

The Russian man put his laptop to the side as he walked over to his husband, wrapping his arms around Yuuri’s neck. He smiled at the camera as he planted a kiss on Yuuri’s cheek. His heart was light as he heard the soft chuckle from Yuuri’s lips. He saw that Yuuri was having a nice constant stream of people donating money for the charity.

“Hey guys, donate as much as you can. I’m matching up to 85,000 euros.”

He could see the shocked look his husband had before he booped him on the nose. He saw that the game was going to start so he made his way back to his laptop, ready to start a new game.

**Author's Note:**

> I know that it's been a while since I posted anything. I know the last short story was the Hunger Games one, and I am currently working on the second and third stories that will be attached to When No One Knows. You see, that was a lot of angst and I just wanted to write something fun and light-hearted. Sure there is murder, but video game murder.


End file.
